It just, it was
by aydavvv
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime selalu mendambakan hari yang damai tanpa seorang Oikawa Tooru. Namun, ketika Oikawa berhenti mengganggunya, ia malah mengkhawatirkan Oikawa. Oikawa menyukai Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi tak membenci Oikawa. IwaOi/OiZumi (Iwaizumi Hajime x Oikawa Tooru) / BROMANCE / oneshot. mind to read?
" **It just... It was..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Pairing : Iwaizumi Hajime – Oikawa Tooru**_

 _ **Iwa x Oi**_

 _ **[Haikyu!]**_

 _ **PG15 [Shounen-ai/Bromance]**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru is belong to Harudate Furuichi's and i just add them into my fanfic. I'm not belonging anything, except the plot of this ff.**_

 _ **Enjoy—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku menghirup udara musim semi. Hmm, aku merasakan kedamaian begitu sepoi-sepoi angin menyapu lembut wajahku. Selagi aku bersandar di balkon ini, aku terus memikirkan hari-hariku yang begitu damai sentosa—setidaknya dua hari terakhir ini.

Perlu kalian ketahui, sangat sulit bagiku untuk bisa menjalani hari demi hari tanpa bertemu dengan seorang pengusik yang kerjaannya bergelayut di tanganku yang lumayan berotot ini, mengikutiku bahkan menungguku di depan toilet sembari mengunyah roti susunya. Ya, aku memang sudah terbiasa dengan 'penguntit' itu sebab kami memang berteman sejak kecil. Tapi, tak kusangka resikonya, aku akan kehilangan hari-hari tenangku di masa SMA ini. Setidaknya, beri aku jeda untuk dapat pergi ke kantin sendirian di tahun terakhir kami di sekolah ini. Dan, kini, orang yang kumaksud sedang menjalani hari-harinya di rumah karena sakit.

Ya, bukan berarti aku sangat senang saat mendengar kabar kalau ia sakit, tapi aku cukup lega karena bisa lepas darinya walau aku tahu ini hanya akan berlangsung selama beberapa hari saja.

Aku menyeruput teh kemasan yang kubeli dari _vending machine_ sebelum mencapai tempat ini. Seiring dengan seruputan terakhir, aku mendengar derap langkah kaki yang tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk terdengar semakin mendekat. Aku bisa menebak jika orang itu sedang berlari sekuat tenaga...

"IWA- _CHAAANN_!"

...ke arahku.

Yah, dia kembali rupanya. Begitu aku ingin membalikkan badan, ternyata tubuhku sudah lebih dulu di-'hantam' oleh seorang lelaki yang begitu erat memelukku layaknya seekor ular piton yang berusaha memangsa hewan lain untuk ditelannya.

"Iwa- _chaaan_!"

"O—Oikaw—a—"

Sekarang ini, untuk berucap saja sangat sulit. Aku hampir kehilangan napas, sementara aku bisa menebak wajah pemilik tubuh yang sedang mendekapku ini. Pasti wajahnya begitu memancarkan kebahagiaan. Entahlah, kebahagiaan apa yang ia dapat saat ia sedang mencoba untuk membunuh seseorang.

Akhirnya, setelah aku berusaha mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga, barulah aku bisa bernapas lega. "Hah..., hah..." Aku memperbaiki kerah kemejaku. Setelah itu menatap tajam sebuah wajah sumringah yang sedang tersenyum lebar dengan binar yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang merasa puas. Aku pun tak mengerti dengan raut wajah itu.

"Ekhem, jadi kau sudah sembuh?" tanyaku sembari kembali menyandar di balkon. Lelaki itu pun berpindah posisi dan ikut menyandar di lapang kosong di sebelah kiriku. "Sedikit. Aku masih membawa obatnya ke sekolah," jawabnya dan aku bingung kenapa ia bisa bicara seperti itu dengan begitu santai.

"Bodoh, kalau belum sembuh kenapa nekat pergi ke sekolah?!" Aku sedikit menghardiknya. Tapi, ia malah terkekeh. " _Ara_ , Iwa- _chan_ , kau mengkhawatirkanku? Kyaaaa—" Kemudian aku menahan ancang-ancangnya yang berusaha untuk kembali memelukku. Aku pun menghela napas berat.

"Entah kenapa kau bisa sebodoh ini...," gumamku.

"Ohya, Iwa- _chan_ , kenapa kau sejahat itu?" Tiba-tiba Oikawa bertanya. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Ya, orang-orang di kelasku bilang kalau kau kelihatan lebih bersemangat dan sangat senang selagi aku sakit. Itu jahat sekaliiiii!"

Aku pun menelan ludah. Apa yang dikatakannya memang bukanlah suatu kebohongan. Aku memang agak lega saat orang ini tak mengusikku barang hanya dua hari. Tapi, aku tak bilang kalau aku senang saat mendengar kalau ia jatuh sakit, bukan?

Wajah bahagianya tiba-tiba berubah drastis menjadi sebuah wajah yang memancarkan kesuraman. Ia tampak begitu sedih. Padahal, bukan sekali ini saja aku menyakiti perasaannya. Aku selalu menepis tangannya ketika ia berusaha untuk menggandengku, aku juga kadang-kadang menolak minuman pemberiannya, aku juga selalu memarahinya ketika ia datang ke rumahku tanpa memberi tahu dan mengusirnya. Aku juga selalu menolaknya.

Ya, kurasa semuanya cukup untuk membuatnya kebal akan rasa sakit hati. Aku pun heran kenapa aku bisa sejahat itu pada orang aneh ini. Padahal, ia begitu..., menyukaiku—setidaknya, itu yang selalu ia katakan. Aku pun gagal untuk memahami dirinya. Bukan berarti aku membencinya, tapi aku tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Iwa- _chan baka_!" katanya. Ia meninju bahuku sebelum ia pergi meninggalkanku.

 _Bodoh_ , katanya. Bahkan orang 'bodoh' bisa mengatakan orang lain 'bodoh'. Aku menatap punggungnya yang kian menjauh. Dan, teman sebayanya yang lain menghampirinya lalu mereka bersenda gurau. Oikawa itu, seperti ia telah lupa dengan apa yang baru ia rasakan. Sulit untuk dimengerti.

Sudah berjalan tiga hari sejak Oikawa kembali ke sekolah. Tapi, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Tidak, maksudku, bukan berarti aku menginginkannya atau..., merindukannya atau apalah itu istilahnya. Namun, aku hanya merasa heran dan ada yang mengganggu pikiranku.

Oikawa—makhluk itu, belum sekalipun bergelayut di lenganku, belum sekalipun mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi, belum sekalipun menawariku minuman atau apapun usahanya yang selalu menggangguku sejak ia bilang aku 'jahat'. Aku juga belum terbiasa dengan Oikawa yang tak mengunjungi kelasku untuk mengajakku pulang bersamanya.

" _Iwa-_ chaaan _, ayo pulang!"_

" _Mampir beli roti isi dulu yaaa!"_

" _Iwa-_ chaaan _, kau berjalan terlalu cepat!"_

" _Iwa-_ chan _,_ hayakuuu _! Yang lain sudah menunggu kita di gedung olahraga!"_

—ya, setidaknya begitulah Oikawa yang berisik selalu mengusikku.

Aku meringkas buku serta alat tulisku dan berusaha untuk menghilangkan segala pikiran konyolku. Bukankah selama ini, ketenangan seperti inilah yang kudambakan? Hm, bukan saatnya untuk mengeluh dan mengkhawatirkan Oikawa. Dia pasti baik-baik saja, sebab aku tahu betul, Oikawa adalah orang yang enerjik, memiliki kepercayaan diri yang begitu tinggi, dan kelakuan anehnya yang berlebihan. Pasti sulit untuk bilang kalau ada 'apa-apa' pada dirinya.

Aku pun keluar kelas dan baru kusadari, ternyata koridor sudah sesepi ini. Apa aku begitu kepikiran hal bodoh sehingga telat pulang?

Namun, apa yang kudapati saat aku melewati kelas 3-6 yang sudah kosong—kecuali ada seseorang yang terlihat sedang bermalas-malasan di mejanya atau mungkin tidur. Aku menghela napas, Oikawa itu, apa yang dilakukannya di saat yang lain sudah pulang. Apa aku biarkan saja, ya?

Aku pun kembali melepas langkah berniat untuk meninggalkan kelas itu. Namun, entah kenapa aku tak bisa fokus berjalan ke depan. Seperti ada yang berbisik, _'kembalilah'_ begitu dan itu benar-benar mengganggu. Aku mengepal tangan geram, sebelum aku berbalik badan dan berjalan kembali menuju kelas Oikawa. Aku tak tahu gerakan itu kulakukan secara sadar atau tidak, yang pasti ada sesuatu yang mendorongku untuk kembali.

Sesampainya aku di depan pintu kelas 3-6 yang terbuka lebar, perlahan langkah kakiku menuntunku untuk masuk dan menghampiri Oikawa. Ia mungkin tak sadar kalau aku kini sudah berada di depannya. Kedua telinganya disumbat oleh _earphone_ yang membuatku bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang ia dengarkan di kelas yang kosong ini.

Bukannya aku khawatir, tapi sepertinya memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada makhluk bodoh yang sedang tertidur ini. Aku juga tak bisa seenaknya bertindak. Bagaimana kalu ia hanya pura-pura tidur, dan sesaat ia bangun, ia akan mengolokku? Aku sepertinya sudah hafal betul beberapa bentuk kebodohannya.

Lagi-lagi aku menghela napas. Aku memilih untuk duduk di bangku yang ada di depan meja Oikawa.

"Oi," panggilku. Namun, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan bangun. Aku bisa mendengar napasnya yang begitu teratur. Mungkin, ia benar-benar tidur. "Oi, Oikawa!" Aku memperbesar volume suaraku, tetapi masih percuma. Aku pun melepas _earphone_ yang menempel di kedua telinganya dan berusaha untuk membangunkannya dengan cara lain.

"O-i-ka-wa To-o-ru."

Aku memanggil namanya tepat di telinganya. Tidak berbisik, aku memanggilnya seperti biasa, namun setelah aku mengerahkan usaha itu, Oikawa tersentak dan bangun. Tubuhnya langsung tegak dan menatapku dengan raut wajah yang begitu aneh. Seperti, aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang begitu mengganggunya.

"I—Iwa- _chan_...," gumamnya dan aku heran kenapa bibirnya bisa kelihatan gemetaran. Aku berusaha untuk tak terlalu lama menatap binarnya yang terlihat berbeda. Entah karena pantulan cahaya matahari senja yang jingga kekuningan, tapi matanya begitu berkilauan.

Maksudku, aku tak pernah melihat Oikawa seperti ini.

" _Mou, soro-soro kaero_." Aku tak bisa bertahan di situasi yang kurasa lumayan aneh ini. Aku tak begitu peduli apa yang terjadi pada Oikawa, mungkin itu karena ia baru sembuh, jadi ia terlihat aneh. Hm, begitu.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan lebih dulu. Kudengar _grasak-grusuk_ Oikawa membenahi dirinya dan segera menyusulku. Kami pun meninggalkan kelas dan koridor yang benar-benar sudah sepi. Kini beberapa bagian di sekolah tampak berwarna oranye akibat pantulan sinar matahari. Entah kenapa, kehangatan yang merasuk ke tubuhku terasa begitu nyaman. Itu juga bisa dijadikan alasan kenapa Oikawa sampai tertidur di kelas.

" _Nee_ , Iwa- _chan_..."

"Hm?"

Kami sudah melewati gerbang sekolah. Mata dan kakiku masih fokus menatap dan berjalan ke depan.

"Aku seharian berpikir, apa Iwa- _chan_ akan merindukanku atau merasa kehilangan jika aku tidak mengganggumu, begitu. _Baka, desu yo ne_?" Kemudian, ia terkekeh. Aku sedikit melirik ke arah lelaki dengan perawakan yang lebih tinggi dariku ini. Namun, tak lama. " _Baka ka_?" sindirku tanpa menatap objek sindiranku.

Ya, ternyata bukan hanya aku yang dipenuhi oleh pikiran bodoh, namun Oikawa selama ini memikirkan hal yang lebih konyol. Ya, setidaknya, begitulah dirinya.

"Jadi, aku penasaran, apa Iwa- _chan_ mencariku? Apa kau merindukanku? _Nee_ , _oshiete_ — _itte_!"

Aku mendaratkan pukulan yang cukup keras di kepalanya. Ia meringis sembari mengusap-usap bagian yang menjadi landasan untuk mendaratkan kepalan tanganku. "Dibanding dengan merindukanmu atau apalah itu...

...aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu."

Kemudian, Oikawa berhenti berjalan. Dan, entah kenapa, aku juga ikut menghentikan langkahku. Namun, kini aku lebih memilih memandang aspal yang tiba-tiba kelihatan sangat menarik untuk dipandang. Karena aku tak bisa melihat Oikawa. Sudah pasti, ia sedang mencerna kata-kata yang barusan terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku ini. Lalu, ia akan salah paham dan mungkin ia akan segera memelukku.

"Iwa- _chan_ —"

"Bukan begitu..., maksudku. Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu sakit sejak kita masuk SMA. Kau adalah orang yang sangat aktif dan enerjik. Kau juga yang paling semangat jika kita berada di lapangan _volly_. Jadi, kupikir, mendengarmu sakit..., itu sedikit membuatku kepikiran. Ya, meski sedikit. Seperti bukan Oikawa saja...

...lalu bukannya aku menginginkannya atau merindukannya tapi..., kurasa lebih baik kau menjadi Oikawa yang selalu tertawa bodoh dan bergelayut di lenganku. Agar aku bisa memukul kepalamu dan menendang bokongmu seperti biasa."

Aku menghirup udara sore hari dan menghembuskannya kembali. Rasanya, aku sudah berbicara hal yang sangat panjang, sebab aku tak mau makhluk bodoh yang sekarang sedang menganga itu salah mengartikan topik pembicaraan ini. Karena ia begitu bodoh.

Oikawa terlihat sudah kembali ke alam sadarnya dan menutup mulutnya yang sedari tadi terbuka. Ia kelihatan sedang mencoba untuk menelan ludah dan berjalan mendekat.

"Astaga, rupanya seorang Iwaizumi Hajime mengkhawatirkanku." Begitu katanya sembari menutup mulutnya. Aku tak mengerti dengan sikapnya yang menjengkelkan itu, dan aku berusaha menahan tanganku untuk meninju wajahnya yang menjijikkan.

"Bodoh! Bukan itu maksudku. Kau ini, apa perlu kutendang baru kau mengert—"

" _Wakatteruyo_. Aku mengerti, Iwa- _chan_. Lagipula, sekarang aku lega, karena kau ternyata tidak membenciku selama ini. _Maa_ , terkadang aku berpikiran hal-hal seperti itu. Karena aku menyukaimu, makanya aku terus kepikiran," celoteh Oikawa.

Aku agak menengadah untuk melihat wajah Oikawa. Sial, kenapa ia bisa lebih tinggi dariku!

" _Baka no koto kangasuruna!"_

Aku berusaha untuk tidak larut dengan topik pembicaraan ini dan kembali berjalan, diikuti oleh Oikawa. "Iwa- _chaaaan_ , _matteee_!"

Entah kenapa, ia selalu menyatakan perasaannya padaku, namun setelah itu ia terlihat begitu santai seolah ia tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi, aku tak terlalu mempersoalkannya.

Tampaknya ia sudah kembali menjadi Oikawa yang kukenal.

" _Nee_ , Iwa- _chan_!"

Ia mengejutkanku dengan memeluk erat lenganku. Dan satu hal lain yang membuatku tak suka lengannya bergelayut di lenganku adalah, bagaimana bisa seseorang yang lebih tinggi bergelayut di lengan orang yang lebih pendek darinya? Apakah ia tak berpikir, bahwa aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini.

Aku pun memilih untuk melepas tautan antara lenganku dengan lengannya. "Eh? _Yappa_ , Iwa- _chan_ membenciku, ya?" katanya dengan raut melasnya yang begitu membuatku jengkel.

"Bukan begitu."

"Ekhem, maksudku, aku merasa lebih baik kalau kau merangkulku dibanding harus memeluk lenganku. Kau tahu, perbedaan tinggi kita itu sangat mengga—"

"Heeeeeeeeeeee?! _Chotto_ , Iwa- _chan heki_?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang sakit?"

" _Ya_ , _datte_..., heeeee. Kau—kau menyuruhku untuk merangkulmu loh! Kau bilang itu lebih baik!"

" _Mattaku_! Kau tahu, bukan itu maks—"

"Cukup, cukup. Kalau itu memang permintaan dari Iwa- _chan_ , baiklah. Aku akan berhenti memeluk lengan kekarmu itu!"

Kemudian, tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk melawan lagi, ia segera merangkulku dan kami pun kembali berjalan. Dan, aku sangat ingin membuat wajahnya yang berseri-seri itu bonyok dengan tinjuanku. Aku berani bertaruh, jika aku mengelak kali ini, maka Oikawa benar-benar akan berpikiran macam-macam dan berpikir bahwa aku membencinya lagi dan topik tentang semua ini tak akan ada habisnya. Sial, aku tak bisa keluar!

 _Astaga, sudah kuduga, ia pasti salah mengartikan semuanya!_ BAKA _, OIKAWA!_

" _Nee_ , Iwa- _chan_..."

"Apa lagi?" tanyaku begitu dingin. " _Yappari_ , aku tak bisa _move-on_ dari lagu yang kau nyanyikan saat kau terbawa suasana di karaoke! Hahahaha!"

Tiba-tiba bulu kudukku berdiri. Entah kenapa, aku merasa begitu merinding ketika Oikawa bilang begitu. "Ma—maksudmu—"

"Yaaa, aku ketiduran saat sedang mendengarkannya di kelas tadi, hahahaha. Rasanya, ingin melihat Iwa- _chan_ bernyanyi lagi, hahaha—"

 _BUAAAGH!_

Spontan sikutku menghantam perut Oikawa agar ia segera menutup mulutnya. Persetan dengan dirinya yang sekarang sedang meronta kesakitan. Aku tak peduli. Ia benar-benar membuatku jengkel dan..., malu.

"Iwa- _chaaaannn_..."

"Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menghapusnya, Oikawa Tooru- _san_." Aku mengancamnya dengan sebuah kepalan tangan dan tatapan haus darah milikku. Kau yang merubahku menjadi iblis, dasar setan!

" _Da—datte_ , aku sangat menyukainya! Mana bisa aku menghapusnya begitu sajaaaa..."

"Hapus itu sekarang juga. Kau membuatku malu, Oikawa brengsek."

"Tidak. TIDAK AKAN PERNAH. Mau Iwa- _chan_ membunuhku juga—"

" _Sou ka_? _Jaa_ , bagaimana kalau aku membunuhmu sekarang?"

"I—Iwa- _chan_ —Kyaaaaaaa!"

"Hentikaaan! Hentikan teriakkanmu yang menjijikkan itu!"

"K—Kyaaaa— _BUAAGHH!_ "

 **-FIN-**


End file.
